Despite the longstanding, massive, effort to develop effective treatments for diabetes, metabolic syndrome, obesity, overweight and related metabolic conditions, the number of people worldwide who suffer from them is rapidly growing. These conditions result in numerous medical complications, a lowered quality of life, shortened lifespan, lost work productivity, a strain on medical systems, and a burden on medical insurance providers that translates into increased costs for all. Additionally, maintenance of health, including healthy body weight and healthy blood glucose levels is desirable.
Type II diabetes treatments in use or development are designed to lower blood glucose levels. They include mimetics of GLP-1 (glucagon-like peptide-1), a hormone that plays a key role in regulating insulin, glucose and hunger. Examples of mimetics are the GLP-1 receptor agonist, Exenatide (Byetta®) and the GLP-1 analog Liraglutide. Other drugs inhibit DPP-IV, an enzyme that rapidly degrades endogenous GLP-1. Exenatide is a GLP-1 receptor agonist that is degraded more slowly by DPP-IV. Liraglutide, a GLP-1 analog, is attached to a fatty acid molecule that binds to albumin and slows the rate of GLP-1 release and its degradation. (See, e.g., Nicolucci, et al., 2008, “Incretin-based therapies: a new potential treatment approach to overcome clinical inertia in type 2 diabetes,” Acta Biomedica 79(3):184-91 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,286 “Exendin-3 and exendin-4 polypeptides, and pharmaceutical compositions comprising same.”)
Until very recently, obesity treatments include two FDA-approved drugs. Orlistat (Xenical®) reduces intestinal fat absorption by inhibiting pancreatic lipase. Sibutramine (Meridia®), taken off the market in Europe and the USA, decreases appetite by inhibiting deactivation of the neurotransmitters norepinephrine, serotonin, and dopamine. Undesirable side-effects, including effects on blood pressure, have been reported with these drugs. (See, e.g., “Prescription Medications for the Treatment of Obesity,” NIH Publication No. 07-4191, December 2007). Surgical treatments, including gastric bypass surgery and gastric banding, are available, but only in extreme cases. These procedures can be dangerous, and furthermore may not be appropriate options for patients with more modest weight loss goals.
Certain intestinal cells, L cells, have been reported to produce GLP-1 in response to glucose, fat and amino acid stimulation. These and other such “enteroendocrine cells” also reportedly produce other hormones involved in processes relating to glucose and fuel metabolism, including oxyntomodulin, reported to ameliorate glucose intolerance and suppress appetite, PYY (peptide YY), also observed to suppress appetite, CCK (cholecystokinin), which reportedly stimulates the digestion of fat and protein and also reduces food intake, GLP-2, which reportedly induces gut cell proliferation, and GIP (gastric inhibitory polypeptide, also called glucose-dependent insulinotropic peptide), an incretin secreted from the intestinal K cells that has been observed to augment glucose-dependent insulin secretion. (See, e.g., Jang, et al., 2007, “Gut-expressed gustducin and taste receptors regulate secretion of glucagon-like peptide-1,” PNAS 104(38):15069-74 and Parlevliet, et al., 2007, “Oxyntomodulin ameliorates glucose intolerance in mice fed a high-fat diet,” Am J Physiol Endocrinol Metab 294(1):E142-7). Guanylin and uroguanylin are peptides of 15- and 16-amino acids in length, respectively, that are reportedly secreted by intestinal epithelial cells as prohormones and require enzymatic conversion into active hormones. Recently, it has been reported that uroguanylin may have a satiety-inducing function. (See Seeley & Tschop, 2011, “Uroguanylin: how the gut got another satiety hormone,” J Clin Invest 121(9):3384-3386; Valentino et al., 2011, “A Uroguanylin-GUCY2C Endocrine Axis Regulates Feeding in Mice,” J Clin Invest doe:10.1172/JCI57925.)
It has also been reported that there are taste receptor-like elements present on the L-cells and K-cells in the intestine (Hofer, et al., 1996, “Taste receptor-like cells in the rat gut identified by expression of alpha-gustducin” Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 93:6631-6634). For example, the sweet taste receptors are heterodimers of the T1R2 and T1R3 GPCRs and have been proposed to be identical to those sweet taste receptors found on taste buds. The umami receptors are reported to be T1R1 and T1R3 heterodimers (Xu, et al., 2004, “Different functional roles of T1R subunits in the heteromeric taste receptors,” Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 101: 14258-14263 and Sternini, et al., 2008, “Enteroendocrine cells: a site of ‘taste’ in gastrointestinal chemosensing,” Curr Opin Endocrinol Diabetes Obes 15: 73-78). Stimulation of taste or taste-like receptors by luminal nutrients has reportedly resulted in apical secretion of L-cell products such as GLP-1, PYY, oxyntomodulin and glycentin, and K-cell products such as GIP, and into the portal vein (Jang, et al., 2007, PNAS 104(38):15069-74). In a glucose-dependent manner, GLP-1 and GIP reportedly increase insulin release from beta cells (an effect known as the incretin effect). In addition, GLP-1 reportedly inhibits glucagon release and gastric emptying. GLP-1, oxyntomodulin and PYY 3-36 are considered to be satiety signals (Strader, et al., 2005, “Gastrointestinal hormones and food intake,” Gastroenterology 128: 175-191). Receptors for fatty acids (e.g., GPR40 and/or GPR120) (Hirasawa, et al., 2005, Free fatty acids regulate gut incretin glucagon-like peptide-1 secretion through GPR120, Nat Med 11: 90-94) and bile acids (e.g., Gpbar1/M-Bar/TGR5) (Maruyama, et al., 2006, “Targeted disruption of G protein-coupled bile acid receptor 1 (Gpbar1/M-Bar) in mice.” J Endocrinol 191: 197-205 and Kawamata, et al., 2003, “A G protein-coupled receptor responsive to bile acids,” J Biol Chem 278: 9435-9440) are also reported to be present in enteroendocrine cell lines. There are also a large number of over 50 T2Rs along with a large number of haplotypes which have been proposed to comprise bitter receptors. The putative sour and salty receptors, which may include ion channels, have not been completely characterized in humans. See, e.g., Chandrashekar et al., 2010, “The cells and peripheral representation of sodium taste in mice,” Nature 464(7286): 297-301. Although it has been proposed that ablation of certain taste cells resulted in loss of behavior response to only sour stimuli, no specific taste behavior tests were performed. Thus, the status of identification of a sour receptor is unclear. See, e.g., Shin et al., “Ghrelin is produced in taste cells and ghrelin receptor null mice show reduced taste responsivity to salty (NaCl) and sour (citric acid) taste,” 2010, PLoSONE 5(9): e12729. GP120, a GPCR corresponding to a fatty acid receptor, has also been identified in the taste buds of mice and, furthermore, ω3 fatty acids have been shown to mediate anti-inflammatory effects and reverse insulin resistance in obese mice via their actions on GP120 present in macrophages. See, e.g., Oh et al., “GPR120 Is an Omega-3 Fatty Acid Receptor Mediating Potent Anti-inflammatory and Insulin-Sensitizing Effects,” 2010, Cell 142(5): 687-698; Satiel, “Fishing Out a Sensor for Anti-inflammatory Oils,” 2010, Cell 142(5): 672-674; also see Matsumura et al., “Colocalization of GPR120 with phospholipase Cbeta2 and alpha-gustducin in the taste bud cells in mice,” 2009, Neurosci Lett 450: 186-190.